Regresión
by Drama y Romance
Summary: ¿Y si nos conociéramos antes?, ¿las cosas cambiarían?
1. Chapter 1

Regresión

Por: Drama y Romance

Capitulo: 1

XX

Caia la tarde en konoha y Sakura corría hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde sabía que estaba Sasuke terminando su entrenamiento. Había comprado unos ungüentos para obsequiárselos para motivarlo en su entrenamiento y se moría de ganas de ver su expresión cuando se los diera en sus manos.

Quería verlo hacer aunque fuera una sonrisa. Había intentado otras veces trayéndole el almuerzo pero nunca funciono, él se quedaba con la misma expresión apática mientras sostenía la caja de madera y la podía en el suelo donde todas las mañanas la encontraba intacta.

Se ponía triste pero no perdía su optimismo.

Se internó en el bosque y camino hasta llegar al punto donde estaban los tres troncos clavados en el suelo cubierto de hierba. Podía escuchar el sonido del metal clavarse en la madera de los árboles y oler el humo.

Estaba de espaldas a ella pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se giró a mirarla y exhalo sin cambiar su mueca de fastidio.

—Sakura.

—Hola Sasuke-kun, yo...veo que acabaste tu entrenamiento—dijo sonriéndole.

—No realmente, ¿qué quieres?

Sin mostrarse afectada por su tono frio ella saco los frascos con el ungüento.

—Son para ti.

Sasuke exhalo y negó. No entendía por qué siempre ella lo interrumpía con sus tonterías, porque no podía dejarlo solo con sus asuntos.

—No los necesito—señalo sin recibirlos regresando a su lugar anterior junto a la madera quemada que estaba en el suelo.

—Pero...Sasuke-kun...

Bien era sabido que Sasuke Uchiha no era un hombre paciente y menos cuando interferían en sus valiosas horas de entrenamiento. Él gruño y volvió a mirar a su compañera.

— ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo haciendo esto ah?, ¿no tienes que entrenar tú también?, ¿o es que gozas siendo una carga para Naruto y para mi Sakura?

Las palabras del moreno eran duras y dolorosas para la chica de cabello rosa. Antes ese pensamiento la molestaba, quiso desmentirlas, pero con la honestidad mordaz de Sasuke llego a la conclusión de que en verdad era una carga para ellos; Naruto no lo decía porque era más considerado que el Uchiha, pero también lo había pensado.

—Eres débil Sakura, mejor ve y apártate para que no interfieras también en nuestro camino. Nosotros si queremos ser ninjas.

Dejándola sola con su pensar y sin molestarse en lo duro que había sido con ella Sasuke se fue. Sakura se llevó el brazo a la cara limpiándose las lágrimas y apretando los labios salió corriendo.

—Porque, porque Sasuke...

Corrió y corrió sin parar sin mirar donde pisaba o sin darse cuenta que estaba corriendo hacia un hoyo oculto entre los matorrales. Su pie resbalo y tropezó directamente en el fondo de ese hueco. Cayo sobre una cama poco suave de pasto mirando hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas y con los ojos aun húmedos se quejó por su estupidez sintiéndose adolorida.

Una estela brillante surco el cielo hasta perderse entre las copas de los altos árboles. No supo que era, pero la llamaba.

Hipnotizada se incorporó de un salto y corrió entre los arbustos arañándose los brazos y piernas hasta que llego a las afueras del bosque donde en un profundo cráter encontró un objeto amorfo brillante.

Era una estrella pudo deducir por sus picos y su resplandeciente forma.

—Una estrella fugaz—dijo una voz.

— ¡Quien eres! —grito sacando un Kunai y tomando posición de batalla. —Donde estas.

La voz se burló y dijo:

—Aquí niña, soy la estrella.

Sorprendida se llevó una mano al brazo y se pellizco pensando que se trataba de un sueño, pero cuando se encontró en el mismo sitio pensó que talvez si se había golpeado fuerte la cabeza en su caída.

—Q-Que...no...Es posible...es...

—Un sueño—termino la voz. —Lo lamento niña, pero no lo es. Soy una estrella fugaz, supongo habrás escuchado las historias.

Sakura nego sin saber a dónde mirar.

—Una estrella fugaz es como cualquier otra estrella, solo que es una más vieja que al cumplir su tiempo en el cielo cae a la tierra. —explicaba aquella voz cansada en un suspiro. —Mira, tal vez tampoco lo sepas pero al ser la primera en verme caer tienes derecho a un deseo.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza. Aun no entendía como es que podía hablar si era una estrella.

—No te creo, no es posible que algo así exista en el mundo. La magia es solo una mentira.

Aquella entidad noto que ella estaba triste y se encendió su curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —cuestiono viendo las gotas caer hasta el suelo.

—No es nada.

—No parece nada, es por lo que paso con ese joven—continuo hablando haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera.

—Sabes, hay personas por ahí que pasan por cosas peores.

Sakura frunció los labios. Que podía ser peor que ser un estorbo para alguien que tanto quieres, que te vean como basura.

— ¿Si?, bien desearía ver alguno.

Hubo un sonido de cristal agrietarse y una luz cegadora la envolvió completamente hasta que le fue imposible mantener los ojos abierto.

—Bien que así sea.

XX

Más tarde escucho el sonido de aves y sintió el sol en la cara. Se levantó y abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba donde había caído.

—Que sueño tan raro—dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza para masajear su nuca.

—Oye no tienes por qué ir tan rápido.

Viendo hacia arriba vio la silueta de un chico. El protector que tenía atado en la frente era inconfundible.

— ¿Un ninja de la arena?, ¿qué hace aquí?

Manteniéndose oculta continuo escuchando.

—Rápido, hay que regresar antes de que nos alcancen esos anbu—dijo otro chico cuya silueta aun no podía distinguir.

—Pero Sasori, estoy cansado.

El ninja llamado Sasori suspiro.

—Si nos alcanzan tendremos que pelear Komushi, será más difícil en esta situación. Le prometí a mi abuela que solo espiaríamos.

—Tsk, desde cuando escuchas a la abuela Chiyo.

Komushi se dejó caer en el suelo.

—Además les costara trabajo encontrar nuestro rastro—dijo suspirando.

—Eres un idiota.

Sakura se asustó cuando vio que de verdad estaban descansando aquí. Ella entendía que aunque fueran ninjas de bajo nivel estaría en problemas, no tenía armas consigo y aún era mala con las otras técnicas que le serian útiles.

—Estoy muerta.

Al recargarse un pedazo de tierra cayó.

— ¿Que fue eso? —pregunto Komushi.

—Shsss, cierra la boca.

Sasori saco un kunai y le señalo a su compañero que hiciera lo mismo.

— ¿Qué hago? —pensó ella retrocediendo lo más que pudo para no ser descubierta.

— ¿Quién eres?, ¡muéstrate!

Tragando grueso se levantó y camino hacia la luz.

—Es...es una chica.

Komushi parpadeo y Sasori se mantuvo aun con la guardia arriba. La miro fijamente buscando la banda de la hoja pero no encontró alguna por ninguna parte.

—Parece perdida —le dijo el moreno castaño.

— ¿Quién eres?

—Eh...Sa-Sakura Haruno.

— ¿Eres de la hoja?

Sakura apretó los puños.

—Eh...bueno...

Komushi interrumpió a su amigo que lo miro con curiosidad.

—Es obvio que no es de la hoja, mira ni siquiera tiene una banda—le comento señalándole a la pelirosa.

—Pero puede ser una aldeana.

Sakura se quedó mirando al chico pelirrojo que no debía ser más que unos años mayor que ella. Él levanto una ceja preguntándose porque estaba mirándolo y hasta se giró hacia otra parte para disimular su incomodidad.

— ¿Y? , no es una ninja Sasori. No nos hará daño.

Komushi le sonrió y ella no pudo evitar compararlo con Naruto. Solo él podía hacer algo tan imprudente como confiar en alguien que encontró en el bosque.

—Tsk.

Recargándose en su pie derecho se quejó cuando su tobillo comenzó a doler como el infierno.

—Está herida—informo el castaño bajando a ver a la chica que le dio una mirada de curiosidad. Se suponía que era un ninja y ella era una desconocida.

—Eres un imbécil Komushi, bien pudo haberte matado ya.

Sakura fulmino a Sasori. Ella no era de ese tipo de ninjas que atacaban sin ser atacada primero por el enemigo.

—Se rompió el tobillo—le dijo a su amigo que se encogió de hombros indicándole que lo tenía sin cuidado esa información.

—No seas así Sasori, no podemos dejarla así aquí y con esos anbu cerca. Sabes que matan a cualquier fuereño sin una banda que pruebe su pertenencia a su aldea.

Sakura se inmuto por lo que dijo Komushi. Como que mataban a quienes atrapaban espiando y sin una banda.

— ¿Que dices?, donde escucharon eso.

Sasori se burló de ella.

—Eres acaso idiota, estamos en guerra niña—explicó mordaz mirando hacia los árboles.

—Guerra...

Sakura nego.

— ¿Y el tratado?, se supone que...

— ¿Tratado?, vaya que si eres hilarante.

Cuando volteo a ver a Komushi él le sonrió como disculpa por el comportamiento de su amigo.

—Están cerca hay que irnos ya —informo a su compañero que de repente se ayudó de su brazo para levantarla.

—Tranquila, la abuela Chiyo te puede ayudar.

Sakura le sonrió. Era igual a Naruto, optimista y bobo a la vez.

XX

A unos metros de donde estaban ellos un grupo de anbu se detuvo para ver las huellas dejadas en la tierra.

—Son tres—dijo uno de ellos con la máscara de ave.

—Tal vez sea su sensei que se reunió con ellos en este punto. Hay que ir con cuidado.

Se esfumaron con rapidez.

XX

Sakura se sentó en el suelo cada vez más escaso de hierba y se llevó la mano al tobillo quejándose lo más en silencio que pudo.

—Oye, ¿eres Sakura verdad?

—Sí.

Komushi sonrió.

—Soy Komushi y él es Sasori mi compañero, somos ninjas de Sunagakure.

Sasori se sintió tentado en golpear su frente con su mano cuando vio la desfachatez de su amigo. Pero solo se quedó analizando el lugar donde sabia se detendrían los anbu.

—Mucho gusto—le dijo Sakura copiando su mueca amigable.

— ¿Y eres de por aquí?

—Bueno...es que yo...

De repente Sasori les ordeno que se callaran y se ocultaran. Los anbu se detuvieron a ver las huellas.

—Es como si estuviéramos yendo en círculos, esos niños están tratando de confundirnos.

Sasori chasqueo la lengua y metió su mano en su bolsillo buscando el pergamino donde guardaba su marioneta. Estaba ya muy gastada por la pelea y sus armas sin filo, pero no tenía otra opción.

Un ave en el cielo provoco que Sakura mirara hacia él.

—Es la señal—susurro bajo atrayendo la mirada de ambos chicos.

—Hay que retirarnos.

Los anbu desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Sakura exhalo y Komushi comenzó a reír mientras Sasori solo se dedicó a observar a la chica.

—Como sabias que se irían.

Sakura se giró a verlo.

—No lo sé, supongo que fue suerte—contesto sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Sasori frunció el ceño.

—Como sea hay que irnos.

Komushi asintio y ayudo a Sakura a levantarse una vez más. Mientras viajaba hacia Suna Sakura decidió que lo más correcto para ella en este momento era mantener en secreto su origen y su identidad.

—Mira Sakura, esa es Suna.

Sakura miro hacia el frente, las grandes murallas de piedra y los ninjas que vigilaban desde lo alto. Internamente trago grueso y rezo porque nada le sucediera.

—Sasori, Komushi—llamo una mujer mayor sacudiendo su mano. Ella la miro con curiosidad y envió cuestionamientos a ambos chicos.

—Es Sakura, una chica que encontramos a las afueras de konoha.

Chiyo también la reviso detenidamente.

—Tiene el tobillo roto, le dije que podías ayudarla.

Chiyo pasó una mano por el cabello de su ayudante y sonrió antes de ir a ver el tobillo de la joven.

—Vieja, no creo que esos idiotas la dejen pasar.

Sasori miro hacia los guardias que igualmente los observaban agudamente.

—Tendré que inventarme un buen pretexto Sasori—le dijo a su nieto con una sonrisa. —Vamos.

Fueron hacia la entrada donde un ninja se quedó mirando a la chica de cabello peculiar.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunto a la mujer de cabello morado.

—Es mi...mi sobrina. Ella fue confiada a mí por unos días, sus padres fueron emboscados hace unos días.

El ninja asintio comprensivo.

—Está bien, solo porque se trata de usted Chiyo-sama.

Silbo a los otros dos arriba que ayudaron a levantar la pesada puerta. Al entrar Sakura observo la aldea mientras escuchaba a Komushi contarle con emoción a la anciana sobre cada detalle de su misión con Sasori.

El pelirrojo por su lado solo caminaba sin decir nada.

Cuando llegaron a donde supuso vivían Sakura fue dejada en un sofá mientras Chiyo preparaba una mezcla de hiervas para su tobillo con la ayuda de Komushi.

Al regresar la bombardearon con todo tipo de preguntas que intento responderle lo más convincente que pudo. Pero hubo alguien que todo el tiempo estuvo observándola tratando de hacerla tropezar con sus mentiras.

—Yo no vivo en ningún sitio en concreto en este momento. No quiero causarles molestias si me ayudan.

—Tranquila, se tragaron el cuento.

Mientras ponía un poco de mezcla verde lodosa en su tobillo Chiyo le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Todo lo que le conto le llego al corazón, no encontraba ninguna razón para echarla.

—Además que clase de mujer seria si te echo con un tobillo roto.

Sakura movio un poco su pierna.

—No está rota, quizá fue un desgarro. Me caí desde alto y supongo que debí golpearme.

Chiyo asintio.

—Sí, ¿pero cómo lo notaste? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Bueno...

— ¿Suerte otra vez?

Ambas mujeres se giraron hacia el pelirrojo.

—No, lo supuse cuando dejo de doler un poco —corrigió sintiéndose molesta con Sasori por seguir tratándola como una espía o algo parecido.

—Oh, es eso, bueno es una buena intuición la tuya Sakura-chan.

Sakura se le quedo mirando. Era una buena persona, podía verlo a simple vista y eso la hizo sentir cómoda. Le sonrió y dejo que la ayudara bajo la atenta mirada de su nieto.

XX

Cayo la noche una vez más, Sakura estaba en este momento en una habitación que acondicionaron para ella. Mientras miraba el cielo sobre la ciudad se encontró confundida todavía.

— ¿Que está pasando? , es como si fuera otro tiempo.

Sakura suspiro. Que se supone que haría, como regresaría a su casa, con su familia, con sus amigos.

—Tal vez es un sueño—volvió a murmurar preparando los dedos para pellizcarse una vez más pero la voz de ese hombre la detuvo.

Miro hacia todos lados de la pequeña habitación.

— Ya te dije que no es un sueño, esto es el pasado...quizá unos años antes de que tú nacieras ¿recuerdas?, fue lo que pediste y como estrella que soy tenía que cumplir.

Sakura nego. Esto era un sueño, esa cosa que le hablaba era parte de su loca imaginación, las estrellas no hablaban, no bajaban del cielo.

— Yo no pedí esto—dijo para después ampliar los ojos. ¿Y si esto era una especie de jutsu ilusorio?

—Si lo hiciste.

Sakura exhalo fastidiada con este tipo e hizo la seña de manos para dispersar el sueño pero no pasó nada de nuevo.

—Bien—lanzo sus manos al aire y grito. —Que se supone que debo hacer para volver a mi tiempo.

Todo se quedó en silencio por un rato.

—No tengo idea—contesto la voz.

— ¡Que!, ¡como que no sabes!

La chica comenzo a preocuparse pero la estrella le pidió calma con un suspiro de cansancio.

—Mira, la gente usualmente pide cosas como buena suerte no volver atrás en el tiempo. Esto es nuevo para mi niña.

— Pero eres una estrella, usa tu magia o lo que sea que me hiciste.

—Soy un espíritu no un mago.

—Estoy perdida—murmuro pesimista gimiendo un par de veces.

— ¿Sakura, estas despierta?

En la puerta estaba la señora Chiyo con una lámpara de aceite en las manos.

—Señora Chiyo, perdón ¿la desperté? —pregunto avergonzada por haber olvidado que estaba en una casa que no era la suya y gritado tan fuerte.

—No, vi que la luz estaba encendida y pensé que quizá no podías dormir, ¿el tobillo aun te molesta? —pregunto con preocupación.

—No...Supongo que estoy acostumbrada a estar alerta.

Chiyo asintio. Eran tiempos difíciles y crueles, muchas aldeas eran saqueadas por ninjas en busca de provisiones para sobrevivir al conflicto.

—Tranquila aquí estas segura, sunagakure es una villa bien custodiaba.

—Sí, eso ya lo note.

La anciana rio.

—Ya es media noche, lo mejor será que duermas ya. Tranquila no pasara nada.

Sakura cojeo hacia la cama y se metió en ella para después apagar su lámpara e intentar dormir. Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en su casa y sus compañeros.

XX

Komushi se removió inquieto en su saco de dormir cuando escucho el ruido que hacia su amigo en su rutia diaria de despertase antes de que siquiera terminara de salir el sol. Él a veces se quedaba en su casa cuando llegaban de una misión o cuando terminaba agotado después de ayudar a la señora Chiyo.

Abrió un ojo y vio la forma de Sasori ir de un lado a otro.

—No puedo creerlo—dijo con fastidio. —Es una anciana irresponsable.

Komushi rio y se levantó.

—Si aprendieras a cocinar no estarías siempre de mal humor cada que la abuela Chiyo sale a reunirse con el Kazekage—se burló sacando su banda para anudársela en la frente.

—Bueno entonces supongo que tú tienes una idea.

Komushi tampoco era un buen cocinero.

—Lo vez, eres un idiota—enfatizo Sasori cruzándose de brazos.

XX

Sakura arriba escucho el sonido de vida abajo en la sala y se levantó sintiendo su tobillo ya recuperado. Con curiosidad se acercó a las escaleras escuchando a los chicos discutir sobre cómo se prepara un desayuno.

Supuso que como todos los hombres no tenían idea de cómo cocinar.

—Eh, es Sakura, hola.

Con un comentario mordaz contra su amigo Sasori se giró hacia donde estaba la chica de cabello rosa.

—Eh...buenos días...

Sonriendo con nerviosismo al castaño se dio cuenta del desastre en la cocina.

—Somos un desastre cuando la señora Chiyo no está— explico con vergüenza.

— ¿Salió?

Komushi asintio.

—Ella se reunió con el Kazekage como todos los días, siempre regresa al medio día.

El estómago del chico se quejó y ella le sonrió.

— Bueno, si no es problema yo puedo ayudarlos—imitando la costumbre de Hinata jugueteo con sus dedos nerviosa con como la miraban.

— ¿Sabes cocinar Sakura?

—Bueno...

—Claro que lo sabe, es mujer—contesto mordazmente Sasori.

—Sasori no tienes por qué ser grosero.

Komushi le dio un gesto de disculpa. Sakura nego, él era en cierta forma como Sasuke solo que más verbal.

—Tranquilo, yo tengo un amigo como él—le comentó recordando el mal rato que le hizo pasar Sasuke se entristeció un poco. Komushi pensó que había echo esa mueca por lo que dijo Sasori así que golpeo con su codo a su amigo pelirrojo que igualmente la miraba.

—Y un bocón ruidoso. Pero tranquilo los ayudare aun así.

Después de un rato con el desayuno preparado los llamo a la mesa. Komushi comió normalmente y Sasori con cautela olfateaba cada bocado.

—No puedo creer que piensas que los envenenaría.

—Lo siento, pero no confió en ti niña.

—Tengo nombre sabes.

Komushi silenciosamente veía el intercambio mientras comía.

—Como sé que ese de verdad es tu nombre—susurro Sasori metiéndose un poco de arroz en la boca.

—Lo es.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Si claro—añadió él y siguió comiendo.

—Idiota—mascullo entre dientes Sakura tratando de ignorarlo.

XX

Más tarde Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo viendo la ronda de entrenamiento de los dos chicos de la arena. Sasori había dicho que debía mantenerla vigilada y la trajo con ellos al campo de entrenamiento. Estaba aburrida mirando a Komushi intentar acertar sus kunai en un tronco.

—Es tan difícil—se quejó gimiendo cuando su arma paso de largo hasta el suelo. —Sasori ayúdame.

Sasori en el suelo con su marioneta en el regazo nego.

—Oh, vamos.

—No Komushi.

Sakura nego y se levantó acercándose al chico castaño.

—Yo puedo ayudarte—le dio cuando levanto la cara para verla con curiosidad.

—Enserio.

—Oh, esto será divertido—susurro el pelirrojo divertido.

Mirándolo con reproche Sakura le pidió prestado uno de sus kunai al moreno. En sus lecciones con Tsunade ella le enseño como acertar en el blanco de una manera sencilla que hasta Naruto pudo entender cuando se la explico.

—La clave está en mantener la postura firme y la vista fija en el blanco.

La lanzo acertando en el blanco sorprendiéndolos con su suerte.

—Toma inténtalo.

Komushi asintio se preparó y manteniendo los ojos en el tronco con el círculo rojo lanzo el arma metálica.

—Sí, ¡lo logre! gracias Sakura-chan.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa. Definitivamente este chico era igual a Naruto. Sasori la miro fijamente; para ser una aldeana tenía varios conocimientos interesantes que solo un ninja en entrenamiento tendría.

Tenía mantenerse vigilante a partir de ahora.

XX


	2. Chapter 2

Regresión

Capitulo: 2

XX

Caia la noche cuando regresaban a casa después de horas de entrenar, Sakura trataba de ignorar las miradas de Sasori. Él al parecer continuaba desconfiando de ella y lo demostraba vigilando cada movimiento que realizaba.

—Vaya que eres muy inteligente Sakura-chan, donde aprendiste a lanzar.

Komushi caminaba a su lado.

—No es nada realmente—contesto sin parar de caminar.

—Me ayudaste a mejorar, gracias Sakura-chan.

Sonriéndole demoro su mirada en el grupo de chicos que correteaban afuera de lo que parecía ser la academia de esta aldea. Una sensación de nostalgia le recorrió de repente.

—Hola chicos—saludo Komushi agitando su mano.

Pero ellos estaban más ocupados mirando a Sakura. Ella por supuesto se sintió incomoda y comenzo a caminar más rápido hasta que choco con la espalda de Sasori. Él estaba mirando hacia donde el grupo de ninjas custodiaban aun anbu.

Sakura se asomó por encima de su hombro.

Era un anbu de cabello largo y manos muy pálidas cuando él se giró hacia ella Sakura salto.

¿Dónde había visto antes a ese hombre? Se preguntó ocultándose detrás del pelirrojo.

—Atraparon a otro—susurro retomando su camino a su casa.

—Seguramente lo torturaran.

Ahora ella miraba a Komushi.

—Ha, no merecen otra cosa, esos sucios ninjas de konoha.

Sakura se estremeció por el odio en la voz de Sasori. Sonaba tan lleno de rencor, tan frio, más frio que el propio Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ya hay que irnos—Komushi señalo adelantándose a Sakura que aún se sentía como petrificada por la mirada del anbu.

— ¡Muévete! —grito uno de los ninjas de suna empujándolo con violencia hacia el interior de ese edificio. El anbu dejo de ver a la chica de cabello rosa para después ver hacia el interior completamente oscuro.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y corrió para ponerse al día con Komushi y Sasori.

Atado de manos y piernas a una silla el ninja de konoha se mantuvo con la cabeza agachada mientras murmuraba para sí mismo.

—Esa chica, es igual que esa mujer...

Una larga lengua se movía de un lado a otro.

XX

Cuando llegaron a la casa un ninja con chaleco café y un sombrero con pedazos de tela los miro cuando entraban por la puerta. Él era uno de los otros profesores, era el más joven y el encargado de enviar los mensajes del kazekage.

Con mirada seria enfoco a Sakura que con nerviosismo le devolvió el gesto.

—Tengo entendido que es una familiar suya que se quedara por un tiempo indefinido—le dijo a Chiyo que asintio sin mostrar una pizca de duda.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?

Sakura tomo aire.

—Sa-Sakura...

Notando que no del todo estaba convencido ese hombre Chiyo temió por Sakura. Habría hecho algún movimiento pero sería peligroso.

— ¿De qué aldea vienes?

—No vivía en ninguna aldea, yo estaba por mi cuenta—respondio tratando de sonar lo más convincente que podía.

— ¿A si?, como te encontraste con tu familia.

Lo último sonaba como una burla.

—Yo...yo...

Komushi estaba por salir en defensa de Sakura pero Sasori le tomo del brazo y nego.

—Pero Sasori—farfullo el castaño sorprendido por el movimiento de su amigo.

Sakura trago con dificultad el gran nudo en su garganta. Estaba sin ideas que la ayudaran a salir de este contratiempo.

—Ella nos encontró cerca del bosque, tenía un tobillo lastimado y al parecer estaba desorientada. Bien pudo ser atacada.

Mirando hacia arriba el cabello rojo alborotado sintió un extraño sentimiento cuando de verdad se dio cuenta que Sasori había salido en su auxilio.

— ¿Es así chico?— pregunto mirando a Komushi en busca de la más mínima duda.

Komushi no era capaz de ver directamente a los ojos del profesor.

—Komushi—susurro Chiyo.

—Sí, es así sensei.

El ninja suspiro y asintio regresando su mirada hacia la mujer mayor.

—Mañana espero verlos en la academia, a los tres. —añadió antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta. Sakura amplio los ojos y miro hacia Chiyo en busca de respuesta pero ella estaba igual que sorprendida.

—Pero señor, ella no tiene el entrenamiento para eso.

—No importa. Aún hay tiempo para prepararla.

Sakura no recordaba alguna vez haberse sentido más aliviada que cuando vio a ese hombre atemorizante salir de la casa. Escucho a Chiyo suspirar y se volvió hacia ellos avergonzada por las molestias que su presencia había comenzado a representar.

—Estoy causando muchos problemas aquí señora Chiyo, supongo que ahora que está bien mi tobillo debería irme.

Chiyo suspiro y nego.

—No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Pero...

—Si desapareces ahora sería sospechoso y peligroso para nosotros niña—explico Sasori suspirando y llevándose dos dedos al puente de la nariz mientras negaba.

—Oh...lo siento...

—Si yo también.

El pelirrojo se fue directamente a su habitación y Chiyo intento detenerlo pero fue inútil. Sakura también se fue sin ánimos para comer dejando a la anciana y a Komushi solos.

XX

Sakura estaba sentada afuera en la saliente debajo de su ventana. Con las manos cruzadas sobre sus rodillas y la barbilla sobre ellas Sakura miraba el cielo, estaba con ese sentimiento de nuevo, esa sensación horrible de vergüenza.

Otra vez su presencia era un obstáculo para alguien más.

— ¿Sakura? —llamo Komushi asomándose en la habitación completamente oscura en busca de la chica de cabello rosa.

Escucho un sollozo y arqueo una ceja cuando este vino de afuera.

—Eres tu Sakura.

Saltando asustada ella se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas para sonreírle al chico que se asomaba por la ventana entreabierta.

—Hola...estas aun despierto.

—Sí, tampoco podía dormir —explico uniéndose a ella en el techo.

—Están todos preocupados no.

Sakura exhalo.

— ¡No!, es solo que pensé que necesitarías compañía, Sasori fue muy duro contigo—Komushi dijo mientras se acomodaba en una posición más cómoda.

—No es su culpa, él está preocupado y lo entiendo.

—El suele ser así, pero no es mala persona. La vida lo a echo una persona fría.

Komushi tenía una pequeña sonrisa cuando comenzo a contarle lo que sabía.

—Tal vez ya lo abras notado, Sasori odia a los ninjas de konoha.

— ¿Los odia? —cuestiono ella dándole una mirada de reojo.

—Si, como a todos esta guerra nos ha arrebatado un familiar pero a Sasori le quito a su padre y madre cuando él era muy pequeño.

Sakura hizo una expresión de tristeza.

—Acaso fue un ninja de konoha quien los... ¿quién los asesino? —cuestiono en un susurro a Komushi que después de un rato de silencio asintio un par de veces.

—Un ninja de konoha, colmillo blanco se llamaba.

"El padre de Kakashi-sensei" pensó rápidamente con sorpresa. En alguna ocasión cuando regresaban de una misión Naruto le había preguntado a su sensei de cabello blanco que se sentía tener a un padre tan legendario en la aldea.

Kakashi había mirado hacia el frente y simplemente contesto: "Hay cosas que hizo mi padre de las que personalmente no me siento orgulloso"

—El intenta proteger a sus seres amados, como todos no.

Sakura asintio. Parte de la razón por la cual quería ser un ninja era porque deseaba proteger a aquellos que amaba.

—Pero quien sabe, talvez después puedan llevarse bien.

Sonriendo anchamente Komushi se levantó sacudiendo la parte trasera de sus pantalones.

—Mejor me voy a dormir antes de que Sasori venga a patearme el trasero.

Riendo por su pequeña broma Sakura asintio.

—Buenas noches —le dijo.

—Buenas noches.

Saltando al interior de la casa Komushi se dio cuenta de la sombra que se apresuró a alejarse por el pasillo. Confundido se encogió de hombros y se fue a su habitación.

XX

En una oscura habitación los ninjas de chaleco color marrón se apartaron de la puerta cuando les anunciaron que era el kazekage. El anbu tremendamente golpeado y con la ropa echa casi girones levanto la cabeza y miro directamente al poderoso hombre.

—Se niega a hablar señor, él sigue murmurando tonterías—dijo echándose hacia atrás el torturador mientras se dobló las mangas de su chaqueta y dejo caer el kunai que aun sostenía en su mano derecha.

—Quiero...hablar...con usted señor.

Tosiendo violentamente el anbu fue golpeado después por su mismo torturador.

—Son puras mentiras, tretas de esta rata de hierba—comento complacido con los gemidos de agonía.

—Es en su beneficio kazekage-sama.

Echando hacia atrás su sombrero el kazekage le indico al hombre que dejara de golpear al anbu por un rato.

— ¿Qué clase de beneficio? —cuestiono con interés.

—Beneficios en este conflicto por ejemplo.

Los ojos verdes inhumanos del anbu se enfocaron el los negros del kazekage que se ampliaron por la sorpresa.

— ¿Que dices?

—Estoy ofreciéndole mis servicios como traidor eso es lo que le estoy diciendo.

Al suelo callo la máscara de ese hombre revelándoles su rostro a todos. Algunos exhalaron sorprendidos cuando vieron la mortal palidez y sus ojos verdes de reptil; todo esto chocaba con su cabello largo negro.

—Qu-¿Quién eres?

—Orochimaru—contesto sonriendo como si nada, como si los golpes brutales que recibió no fueran la gran cosa. —Ninja de konohagakure.

El kazekage incluso dio unos pasos atrás. Hace unas semanas uno de los sobrevivientes de la emboscada cerca de los territorios de konoha le trajo una escalofriante historia sobre el ninja que parece una serpiente que mata con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Estuvo tentado en llamar al más fuerte de sus ninjas cuando los ojos de Orochimaru no abandonaron su forma.

—Que te hace querer ayudarnos, estamos destinados a enemigos.

Orochimaru rompió sus ataduras.

—Estoy bastante descontento con los métodos de la aldea de la hoja, ellos piensan armar una alianza con las demás aldeas ninjas para alzarse contra ustedes quienes se oponen a sus ideales—explicaba mientras se relamía los labios con una sonrisa escalofriante.

—Yo estoy armando un pequeño ejército y quiero invitarlos a unirse.

El kazekage se quedó mirando la mano que él extendía.

— ¿Un pequeño ejército?

—Mi propia aldea ninja.

De repente por la puerta entro un joven ninja de cabello negro atado en una coleta. Él inmediatamente busco al kazekage y suspiro aliviado cuando lo vio intacto, sus ojos amarillos después se volvieron hacia el hombre de pie.

Lo que más le llamo la atención fue la máscara en el suelo con el símbolo de konoha tallado en la frente. Inmediatamente tomo posición de pelea pero el kazekage nego.

Orochimaru por otro lado estaba analizando con ambición al joven. Sus habilidades habían llegado a ser temidas y admiradas, era joven y al gusto de Orochimaru muy poderoso.

—Que dice, déjeme ir y para demostrarles mi fidelidad les traeré noticias del tratado.

Contra todo pronóstico o suposición el kazekage asintio.

—Confiare en ti, pero para estar tranquilos.

Señalo al ninja torturador que asintio y con ayuda de tres más lo ataron a la silla. Él hizo una seña de mano y en su palma una llama purpura se encendió; era un jutsu que implantaban en sus espías en caso de que pensaran traicionarlos, era doloroso ya que prácticamente lo gravaban en la piel de la víctima.

Orochimaru no se quejó y eso sí que intimido a los ninjas.

XX

Sakura estaba durmiendo cuando una pesadilla la hizo quejarse. Todo estaba tan lleno de neblina que era imposible deducir donde estaba, escucho un grito, era su voz.

La neblina comenzo a dispersarse lentamente y Sakura se vio a si misma con la mirada colmada de terror y las piernas sin dejar de temblar mientras miraba a su sensei enfrentarse a aquel asesino que tenía su enorme espada a centímetros del rostro del hombre de pelo blanco.

Sakura se echó hacia atrás negando, sintió que golpeo algo pero solo se giró cuando escucho la voz de Sasuke.

—Eres débil Sakura —le dijo sin dejar de mirarla con frialdad.

—Sa-Sasuke...

Naruto también apareció con la misma mirada de decepción.

—Eres un estorbo.

Sakura sintió un gran dolor cuando le dijeron todo eso. Naruto era un idiota, pero con el tiempo se ganó su estima y amistad, Sasuke era el primer chico del que se enamoró y aunque a veces era malo con ella no negaba que seguía valorándolo.

Sasori estaba caminando por el pasillo. Como la mayoría de las noches no podía dormir a sí que estaba dirigiéndose al taller cuando escucho el quejido.

Usualmente se hubiera retirado sin una segunda mirada pero era demasiado desconfiado. Camino con cautela a la puerta y con sigilo la empujo.

—No...Yo no... Lo siento... —susurro en voz baja que el chico no pudo descifrar.

—Tsk...

Apretando la mandíbula Sasori tímidamente se acercó a la cama. Se sentía tan incómodo que hasta se asomó hacia la puerta en caso de que Komushi se le ocurriera venir.

Sakura en su sueño ahora estaba corriendo tratando de huir de sus dos amigos.

— ¡No!

Ella se movio violetamente tomando con ella el cobertor donde Sasori tenía recargada su mano. Fue un accidente que él terminara sobre ella, o eso quiso repetirse mientras sentía la cara caliente.

—Sasuke... —susurro gimiendo provocando que él arqueara una ceja mientras se levantaba con sus manos. En el campo de entrenamiento había estado escuchando y según recordaba ella dijo ese nombre; era algo así como su compañero.

—Lo siento...

La miro y se sorprendió cuando se encontró pensando que su cabello era de un color muy lindo y peculiar que nunca antes había visto en su vida. Pensó en los libros que alguna vez leyó donde venían las ilustraciones de árboles de cerezo.

Nunca pensó que podría existir una chica con el mismo color de cabello.

Sacudiendo la cabeza Sasori se levantó y camino hacia la puerta para luego salir al pasillo donde un somnoliento Komushi salía del baño. Él lo miro y sacudió la cabeza para después seguir caminando hacia las escaleras.

Sakura se cubrió mejor con el cobertor y exhalo. Había jurado que había visto a Sasori cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos color miel.

—Fue mi imaginación—dijo suspirando y volviendo a dormir.

XX

Temprano en la mañana Sakura y Komushi esperaban en la sala recargada uno en el otro mientras bostezaban. Cuando escucho que Sasori se levantaba temprano jamás se imaginó que sería tan temprano, dios aún estaba saliendo el sol.

Gruñendo cuando sus ojos una vez comenzaron a cerrarse Sakura se regañó por ser tan descuidada y adoptar las costumbres de Naruto. Había perdido la costumbre a madrugar por culpa de su sensei que siempre llegaba tarde.

—Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde.

Asintiendo los dos chicos lo siguieron.

En la academia los chicos fuera de sus lugares le dieron miradas de curiosidad al chico pelirrojo y al castaño que charlaba amigablemente con la chica desconocida de cabello rosa.

Una chica de cabello corto negro no apartaba los ojos de Sakura.

— ¿Quién es esa chica que esta con Sasori-kun? —pregunto a su amiga que estaba igual de sorprendida.

—No lo sé Kagura-chan.

Kagura suspiro y dejo de verlos.

—Esto es aterrador —susurro Sakura tomando asiento en la butaca libre detrás de Sasori y junto a Komushi.

—No tienes por qué estar nerviosa Sakura-chan, el sensei es muy bueno.

Sasori rio y Sakura fulmino su nuca. Un par de chicos pasaron cerca murmurando sobre ellos y la chica los miro de reojo. Se sentía como bicho raro bajo sus miradas escrutadoras.

—Es la primera vez que veo una chica con Akasuna-san.

La chica junto a Kagura fulmino a la rubia bocona.

—No le hagas caso Kagura, seguramente no es nada.

El profesor entro y todos los chicos corrieron a sus lujares. Sakura se quedó mirando al hombre que parecía estar buscándola.

—Sakura-san, ¿está aquí? —inquirió deteniéndose en la chica de cabello largo rosa. —Oh, hay estas.

Sakura se levantó y camino a donde estaba el profesor.

—Ella es Sakura, es nueva en la aldea—Informo a sus estudiantes que dé más estaba añadir que veían su cabello como algo fuera de lo normal.

—Puedes volver a tu lugar Sakura, oh y bienvenida.

Sonriéndole al profesor Sakura regreso a su asiento.

La clase trascurrió con normalidad, Sakura escucho datos interesantes que la animaron a prestar atención a toda la clase. Cuando sonó la campana ella salió un rato a tomar el aire fresco y cuando regresaba se dio cuenta que Sasori estaba solo sentado contra una barda.

Encogiéndose de hombros camino hacia su dirección pero una chica le obstruyo el paso. Ella la miro con curiosidad preguntándose qué podía querer.

—Hola, ¿eres nueva verdad?

—Eso creo...

—Soy Kagura.

Sakura trato de sonreír.

—Soy Sakura...Hola...

Ella tomo su brazo arrastrándola con ella hacia el grupo de chicas que le dieron miradas curiosas la presento sonriente y feliz, o eso parecía exteriormente en su opinión.

—Chicas, ella es Sakura.

—Oh por dios—dijo una de las chicas negando pero otra le dio un pequeño y suave golpe con el codo.

—Hola Sakura.

Sintiendo que sobraba en este grupo Sakura quería irse pero Kagura aun sostenía su brazo.

—Te quedaras a charlar con nosotras verdad.

Viendo los ojos claros de Kagura, Sakura no encontraba las palabras para negarse sin sonar grosera.

—Bu-Bueno...yo estaba buscando a Sasori pero... supongo que puedo quedarme.

Las chicas parecían estar pendientes de la reacción de la chica de melena oscura y Sakura estaba confundida.

—Veo que eres cercana a Akasuna-san—le dijo una chica rubia rompiendo el ambiente tenso.

—Bueno, es complicado.

Sakura agradeció que Komushi apareciera por el jardín, ella prácticamente corrió hacia él en busca de ayuda.

—Sakura-chan, ¿qué pasa?

Miro por donde había llegado corriendo la chica de cabello rosa. Kagura estaba con veneno puro en sus ojos.

— ¿Estabas hablando con ellas? —cuestiono sorprendido.

—Sí, no por propia voluntad, ¿por qué?

—No por nada, pero, ¿Kagura no fue grosera contigo?

Sakura levanto una ceja.

—No, ¿porque debería serlo? —pidió mirando hacia atrás.

—Bueno...prométeme que no le dirás esto a Sasori.

La pelirosa asintio sin entender aun que estaba pasando.

—Lo prometo.

Komushi agito la cabeza y susurro bajo.

—Kagura está enamorada de Sasori.

—Oh—fue lo único que atino a decir ella como respuesta.

—Por favor Sakura no le digas esto a Sasori porque me matara si sabe que lo divulgue.

Sonriéndole al chico volvió a sacudir la cabeza y mientras caminaba lejos de ese grupo de chicas Sakura le dio una mirada a la pelinegra.

XX

En los bosques a las afueras de Konoha una joven rubia saltaba por los arboles con su compañero de larga melena blanca detrás de ella.

—Vamos estoy segura que esta por aquí Jiraiya—dijo ella escaneando el territorio.

—Tsk, ese idiota imprudente.

Jiraiya noto la mano que salía entre la maleza y llamo a su compañera para que se detuviera.

—Aquí esta Tsunade.

La rubia inmediatamente saco de entre la maleza a Orochimaru y reviso sus signos vitales.

— ¿Como esta? —pregunto causando que su compañera frunciera el entrecejo.

—Por favor Jiraiya cierra la boca.

Tsunade puso su mano en el pecho de Orochimaru sintiendo el latir débil de su corazón. No lo diría en voz alta pero estaba molesta al ver que ese infame hombre aún vivía.

—Esta apenas vivo.

Jiraiya asintio y se quedó en silencio viendo a su compañera ayudar a Orochimaru.

—Bien, hay que llevarlo de regreso a la aldea. El Hokaje quiere preguntarle un par de cosas.

Tsunade asintio y desapareciendo su chakra curativo ayudo a levantar al ninja serpiente para que regresaran a la aldea.

XX

En la torre del hokaje un hombre alto de cabello blanco fumaba un cigarrillo mientras esperaba a que el hokaje terminara su reunión con los ancianos. El dirigió sus ojos negros hacia la persona que había aparecido en un puf.

—Buenas Jiraiya—saludo aplastando el cigarrillo con su pie después de tirarlo al suelo

—Buenas, ¿el hokaje está aún reunido con los ancianos?

El hombre asintio y Jiraiya lanzo un gemido sobre exagerado.

—Tendré que esperar para avisarle que encontramos a Orochimaru.

—Oh, enserio ¿como esta?

El ninja más joven con el pelo como erizo rio sutilmente.

—Está muy golpeado, esos ninjas de suna vaya que se ensañaron con él—explico sorprendiendo a su homologo.

— Orochimaru capturado y golpeado, vaya esto suena sospechoso.

Jiraiya asintio pero no dijo nada más.

XX

Sakura miraba el cielo despegado del medio día con un vago pensamiento jugando en su mente. Kagura desde hace horas la estaba mirando y ella se sentía muy incómoda, claro que la presencia del pelirrojo a su lado no ayudaba con la actitud hostil de la chica.

Se preguntaba si Sasori era consciente de los sentimientos de su compañera.

—Para este ejercicio formaran sus respectivos equipos que les fueron asignados.

El profesor miro a la chica de cabello rosa.

—Oh, Sakura aún no te asignamos a un equipo.

Sakura asintio.

—Bueno...que tal si te quedas con Komushi y Sasori. Ellos son solo dos.

El profesor miro a los chicos que peleaban entre sí.

—Si profesor.

Sakura muchas veces en sus lecciones de campo había echo algo parecido con otros equipos. Uno jugaba del lado enemigo y luchaban hasta que uno quedaba de pie.

—Ok, espero ver avances hoy chicos—dijo para después desaparecer y ver a su clase desde otro punto. Sakura y los otros chicos corrieron a esconderse entre las ruinas donde estaban.

—Me pregunto de qué lado estamos.

Komushi señalo el pergamino que con anterioridad el profesor repartió al azar. Sakura lo desenrollo y les mostro el símbolo en color rojo.

—Esto se pondrá interesante.

Sakura miro hacia Sasori.

— ¿Interesante? —le pregunto embrollada.

—Sí, es un juego de supervivencia Sakura-chan.

Ella trago grueso.

XX

En otro punto del territorio Kagura saco de su bolsa un rollo donde tenía varias agujas largas. Ella revisaba sus filos mientras sus compañeras se enteraban de qué lado tenían que jugar.

—Ok, vamos a ponernos en camino chicas.

—Pero Kagura.

Su compañera estaba mirando las ajugas fijamente.

—Oh vamos, es solo un juego—Kagura les dijo caminando hacia un montón de rocas.

—Pobre chica—pensaron las otras dos chicas levantándose.

XX

A las afueras en el límite de la cerca de metal un grupo pequeño de ninjas del sonido se asomaron hacia donde habían visto al grupo de estudiantes.

—Ya saben cuál es su misión, que parezca un ataque de konoha. Oh, y que nadien los reconozca.

Los demás asintieron y desparecieron para ir a cumplir con las órdenes de Orochimaru.

XX

Gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que les gustara esta historia ;)


End file.
